Larawan A Paints A Thousand Words (tagalog version)
by PokemonXYFan104
Summary: Ginga aksidenteng nag-iwan ng isang libro sa pamamagitan ng mga parke. Ano ang mangyayari kapag nakita ng Ryuga ito at bumabasa nito. Ano lihim naglalaman ito?


Sigurado sila palaging ito maingay?

Ryuga ay nakahilig laban sa isa sa mga puno sa mga parke. Sa harap nito ay isang hukuman kung saan ang mga miyembro ng GAN GAN Kalawakan kasama ang kanyang kapatid na lalaki adoptive Kenta (Salamat DragonFang2011). Well, ito ay mas katulad Ginga, Masamune at Yuu ay bickering; Kenta ay sinusubukan upang kalmado ang mga ito down at Tsubasa ay hindi papansin ang lahat ng ingay sa paligid sa kanya.

Paano siya gawin ito? Ryuga tinanong ang kanyang sarili bilang siya ay tumingin sa Eagle Blader. Sa mas malapit inspeksyon Ryuga napansin na Tsubasa ay aktwal na may suot na earphones nakalakip sa isang MP3 sa kanyang belt.

Na nagpapaliwanag nito.

Ito ay 3 buwan mula nang Labanan may katarungan. Sa mga tatlong buwan maraming bagay ang nangyari ngunit Ryuga ay ang isa na ay pinaka-apektado sa panahon ng mga buwan. Sila ay natagpuan out Ryuga ay hindi talaga patay, siya Nakakuha pinagtibay ng Kenta ni ina, L-Drago ibinalik (A / N Sa mga sitwasyon ay kabilang sa DragonFang2011) at kamakailan lamang Ryo inanunsyo na ang isang pangalawang Big Bang Bladers Tournament ay binalak. Ito ay kung bakit Ginga, Masamune at Yuu ay bickering. Ryo din inihayag na ang mga bagong at mahusay na Bladers ay tumataas at mayroong isang posibilidad na ang isang tao ay umalis sa koponan.

"... Tulad ng sinabi ko. Masamoo ay marahil maging ang isa na mag-iwan." Yuu

"Walang hindi ako. Tulad ng Blader Hindi. 1 walang paraan makakakita ako kicked out. Ka lamang ng isang sub kaya makikita mo ang isa sa labas." Masamune

"Bakit hindi ka lamang sumali sa American Team?" Ginga

"Gingie ng karapatan. Ibig kong sabihin ikaw mismo ang lumaki sa Amerika ay hindi mo?" Yuu

"... Ako rin ... Magandang punto. Ngunit ako medyo bang Ginga hindi makakakuha in" Masamune

"Ano ang ibig sabihin na dapat bang sabihin?" Ginga

"Halika sa. Mabuting bagay na hindi mangyayari sa parehong paraan nang dalawang beses." Masamune

"Wow. Masamoomoo aktwal na sinabi ng isang bagay na matalino. Magandang para sa iyo." Yuu

"Mabuti na una sa lahat ng stop sa pagtawag sa akin na walang isip palayaw. Hindi ako isang tumakot-(Gawin sa akin. Masamoomoo)-segundo ng lahat ang maaari kong makipag-usap sa smart kapag gusto kong. Ko lang pumili ng hindi ito gawin kaya ka guys ay hindi Inaasahan nakababagod standing sa tabi ng sa akin. " Masamune

"Oo karapatan Kahit na maaari kong sabihin sa iyo na nakuha ko na sinasabi mula sa. 'Narnia:. Prince Caspian'" Ginga

"Uy. Pelikula sa katunayan ng isang pinagmulan ng katalinuhan."

"Sigurado hindi."

"Sigurado masyadong."

"Sigurado hindi."

"Sigurado masyadong."

"Sigurado hindi."

"Sigurado masyadong."

"Sigurado hindi."

"Sigurado masyadong."

Tsubasa naabot para sa kanyang MP3 Player at pinindot ang isang button na Ryuga maaari lamang ipalagay bilang ang Button Volume.

Kailangan kong bumili ng isa sa mga iyon. Ryuga naisip na ang kanyang sarili bilang paglaban sa ngayon tumaas sa Ginga at Masamune pagkakaroon ng isa sa kanilang mga mini-kumpetisyon upang makita kung sino ay kanan. Sila ay naglalaro ng kung sino-makakaya-hawak-kanilang-hininga-na-kaysa-sa-i bang-o-hanggang sa-isang tao-na panalo-o-hanggang-they're-kaya-red-nila-r un-out-of -mga naka-at-mawala-conciousness laro.

Ryuga lied down na sa mga damo, inilagay ang kanyang mga kamay sa likod ng kanyang ulo at sarado ang kanyang mga mata. Sleep ay maaaring alisan ng tubig ang ilan sa mga ingay.

Siya ay talagang kailangan upang bumili ng Music Player.

Ryuga ay hindi alam kung gaano katagal siya slept. Lamang Siya ay woken up sa pamamagitan ng ang tunog ng Kenta pakikipag-usap sa kanya.

"Ryuga! Wake up!"

Kapag Ryuga woke up nakita niya Kenta nakatayo sa itaas sa kanya.

"Nagiging late na mayroon kami upang pumunta. Ipinangako ko Nanay Gusto ko makatulong sa kanya sa isang bagay."

Ryuga nakaupo up at tumingin sa likod ng Kenta. Ang hukuman ay walang laman ng anumang mga GAN GAN miyembro Galaxy.

"Anong nangyari?"

"Ginga at Masamune ay hawak ng kanilang mga breaths para sa kaya mahaba na sila desmayado kaya Tsubasa at Yuu nagkaroon upang dalhin ang mga ito sa ospital."

Ryuga scoffed, "Ang mga ito ay idi-"

Ryuga ay isang bagay sa hukuman. Ito ay tumingin tulad ng isang aklat.

"Ryuga?"

"Pumunta ka nang mas maaga. Ba akong magkaroon upang gawin ang isang bagay."

"O-Okay."

Kenta nagsimulang paglalakad ang layo. Sa sandaling Ryuga ay bang siya ay malayo siya nakaupo sa bangko at kinuha ang mga libro.

Ito ay maliit. Tungkol sa laki ng isang bey lamang bahagyang mas malaki at madali ito magkasya sa palad ng kanyang kamay. Ito ay tila na isasagawa ng black leather. Ang mga simbolo sa mukha bolt ng Pegasus noon ay sa harap at ang mga salitang 'Ginga Hagane' ay naselyohan sa ginto.

Hindi ito ang gusto saktan gumawa ng isang silip. Siya ang nabuksan ng unang pahina.

Ang unang pahina na nilalaman larawan ng kung ano Ryuga remembered bilang Koma Village. Ang mga larawan ay tumingin tulad ng mga lugar sa Koma Village para bey pagsasanay. Nagkaroon ng mga caption sa ilalim tulad ng Great lugar upang sanayin pagpuntirya o Mag-ingat sa lason Oak. Ang susunod na mga larawan ay naglalaman ng Ginga at sa kanyang pamilya. Ryuga biglang remembered kanyang sariling pamilya. Hindi sila ay may kaugnayan sa pamamagitan ng dugo ngunit Ryuga na nakikita ng Kenta bilang kanyang mga kapatid na lalaki at kanyang ina tulad ng kanyang sarili. Siya ay sumangguni sa susunod na pahina at nakita na ito ay pinalamutian ng iba't ibang mga sticker tulad ng Lion, kentawra, Bull, Dragon, atbp Sa gitna sa malaki, naka-bold, itim na mga titik ay ang salitang 'Bladers.'

Bladers ay konektado sa pamamagitan ng Espiritu kanilang Blader ni. Iyon ay ang caption sa ilalim nito.

Ryuga leafed sa pamamagitan ng mga pahina. Larawan ng Bladers niya alam at hindi alam na tape at sa sakop na may makita sa pamamagitan ng plastic. Caption ay nakasulat din sa ilalim ng bawat larawan kasama ang lagda ng Blader / s sa loob ng larawan.

Ang unang isa ay ng Madoka ni. Ryuga snickered sa pink puso nakapalibot kanyang larawan. Higit pa sa isang kaibigan, marahil. Marahil Ginga Madoka ay mag-sign ito bago ang pagguhit ng mga puso.

Ang susunod na isa ay Kyoya sa kanyang mga armas tumawid, Benkei nakangiting malawakan at pareho ng mga ito kasama ng mga tao Benkei-hugging Kyoya sino ay naghahanap bughaw mula sa yakapin.

Masyadong-cool na-to-maging-karibal dito.

Fellow Burger magkasintahan.

Pinakamahusay na mga kaibigan. Kahit na kung ang isa ay nasa pagtanggi.

Susunod ay ang kanyang adoptive kaunti kapatid na lalaki Kenta. Edad ay hindi mahalaga pagdating sa ang espiritu ng isang Blader.

Nagkaroon ng isang larawan ng Ginga pagtanggap ng award para sa pagpanalo Bladers Battle. Ryuga flinched sa memorya ng na Battle at unconsciously hinawakan ang kaso sa kanyang braso. Mabuting bagay siya sa wakas ay may kontrol sa L-Drago.

Pagkatapos na larawan Ryuga nakita ang mga larawan ng mga Bladers Kalahok Battle nakakagulat kabilang Reiji na noon ay kasalukuyang nasa isang pasilidad rehab.

Matapos ang huling larawan, na kung saan ay isang pangkat ng mga larawan ang lahat ng mga kalahok minus siya at Reiji, nagkaroon ng isa pang markadong pahina. Oras na ito ito ay pinalamutian ng mga flag ng mga bansa sa buong mundo. Sa parehong itim na titik ay ang salitang 'Bladers sa Buong Mundo.'

Ang seksyon na nakapaloob ang mga larawan ng lahat ng mga Blading Mga Koponan nila nakikilala at ang ilang mga larawan ng GAN GAN Galaxy sa iba't ibang mga bansa.

Ginga at Masamune ni pagsasanay sa Beylin Temple.

Ginga, Yuu at Masamune kumakain ng pagkain mula sa iba't ibang mga restaurant.

Yuu sa paggawa ng isang sandcastle sa isang disyerto.

Tsubasa sa isang lounge chair sa pamamagitan ng mga karagatan.

Ang isang niyebeng binilo away sa Russia.

Ang Coliseum sa 'Festival ng Warriors.'

Ang kanilang mga koponan drills may Wang Hu Zhong.

Kahit sa National Teams sign Ginga ng mga larawan sa mga ito.

Ang mas Ryuga ay tumingin sa mga larawan at basahin ang mga caption ang higit pa siya nauunawaan kung paano mahusay na ang buhay ng isang Blader ay maaaring maging.

Pagkatapos ay dumating kasama ang huling seksyon ng aklat. Ito ay naglalaman ng random na larawan ng kung ano ang nangyayari na sa nakalipas na mga buwan.

Ryuga ay halos tapos na sa aklat sa pamamagitan ng panahon na iyon. Oras ay tila upang lumipad sa pamamagitan ng sun dahil ang ay naka-simula upang i-set. Tulad Ryuga noon ay tungkol sa upang isara ang aklat pinakadulo huling larawan ay naabutan ang kanyang mata.

Ito ay isang larawan ng kanyang sarili pagsasanay sa kanyang bagong L-Drago Tagapangalaga ng kagubatan malapit sa Kenta bahay ni. Ryuga noon ay medyo creeped out sa pamamagitan ng ang larawang ito. Siya ay hindi kailanman nakita Ginga pagsasara in sa kanya na may camera at mga larawan ay kinunan sa liwanag ng araw sa gayon ay Ryuga bang gusto niya marahil pakiramdam presensya ng isang tao na nasa malapit. Hindi niya alam Ginga ay ang stealth uri.

Pagkatapos, Ryuga basahin ang mga caption sa ibaba.

Ito ay sa tulong ng kanyang mga kaibigan, kahit na siya denies pagkakaroon ng anumang, ay siya malaman ang totoong kahulugan ng Espiritu ng Blader ni.

Isang kaibigan hindi mahalaga kung ano ang mangyayari.

Kung sinuman ang pumasa sa pamamagitan ng kanya sa sandaling iyon ang gusto nila iyong nakita Ryuga ngiti, hindi ngisihan, ngunit isang tunay na ngiti.

Bago siya sarado ito siya hugot ng panulat mula sa labas ng wala kahit saan.

A Little Mamaya sa B-hukay ...

"Seryoso! Ano ang mo guys pag-iisip? Ito ay isang magandang bagay Tsubasa at Yuu Nakakuha ka sa ospital sa oras. Mong ma nag ..."

"Alam namin, alam namin," sabi ni Masamune at Ginga lahatan. Pasyente tag ay makikita sa kanilang mga wrists.

Ang dalawa sa kanila ay kasalukuyang lectured sa pamamagitan ng Madoka. Yuu ay tumitingin sa kanila na may paumanhin habang Tsubasa ay nakasisilaw sa Masamune. Marahil dahil ang kabayong may sungay Blader aksidenteng nag-drag ang kurdon sa MP3 Player ni Tsubasa sa kanya kapag siya ay desmayado. Na nagreresulta sa isang sirang player na musika, isang asar Tsubasa at isang paga sa Masamune ng ulo kapag Tsubasa 'aksidenteng' ay bumaba sa kanya sa ang daan sa ospital.

Magpatumba magpatumba

"Magagawa ko na ito," sabi Ginga nakatayo up bago Masamune maaaring magboluntaryo.

Ginga binuksan ang pinto. Walang sinuman ay naroon ngunit isang pamilyar na itim, aklat ay namamalagi sa sa lupa. Siya huyok upang itong kunin.

"Ano ito?" tinanong Madoka, sa wakas lubag.

"Ito ay isang aklat ng mga mina. Kong must've iniwan ito sa isang lugar." Ginga Binaligtad sa huling pahina at smiled.

"Hindi ka dapat mag-iwan mga bagay tulad na. Ito ay maaaring makuha sa pamamagitan ng sinuman."

"Natutuwa akong ito ay."

Sa huling pahina ay Ryuga ng lagda.


End file.
